The Cryptkeeper Five
The Cryptkeeper Five (sometimes referred to as '''CK5')'' are an American punk rock/ rock n' roll1 band formed in 1997 in Trenton, New Jersey. In addition to The Ramones and The Misfits, the band counts Bruce Springsteen, Roy Orbison, and Tom Petty among their influences.2 They have been described as "Elvis does the Monster Mash3 ", and as "Jerry Lee Lewis (singing) for the Misfits.4" While other punk rock and horror punk bands have produced a blend of 50's rock and Ramones/Misfits inspired punk, CK5 are unique for introducing a sax-including3 Jersey rock element to that mix. In a 2002 interview, drummer D.T. Graves said of the music which inspres them: "All the great genres of rock- 50's rock, the girl groups of the 60's, the 70's punk, Jersey shore rock... all tend to rely on the same qualities. They tap into something that makes your heart skip a beat or two, the magical quality." 5 The band's name would appear to be a blended reference to the fictional "crypt-kicker five" from the Monster Mash, and the host ofEC Comics's Tales From the Crypt. However, vocalist Johnny Ott has stated that this was only a subconscious influence, and that the name was instead a horror rock update of the pop/rock "Fives", such as Dave Clark Five and Jackson Five.6 Unlike those groups, CK5's name does not refer to the number of band members, which has fluctuated from between 3 and 7 musicians.7 Vocalist Johnny Ott, guitarist Jimmy Ray, and drummer D.T. Graves have been in CK5 since it's 1997 origin, with many different supporting players over the years. The trio have played music together in bands prior to the Cryptkeeper Five as well. Johnny's first CK5-leaning lyrics were for a song called "Black Death A Go-Go."8 At the outset, the group were a "straight ahead punk rock band", according to D.T. Although they have evolved since, they have reatined a "raw" and unpremeditated approach to music, letting the music flow organically. This attitude is not, again according to D.T., to be confused with being content with "sounding like shit".9 CK5 have toured extensively along the US east coast and midwest since their formation,10 and continue to play frequent dates to this day.11 The current lineup includes Johnny Ott''(vocals/ guitar),'' Jimmy Ray (guitar/ vocals), D.T. Graves (drums/ vocals), Mikey G (bass guitar/ vocals), and Brian Mazzarini (drums).12 The band's music was used in the 2007 movie Welcome to Dreadville II: Red in Dreadville written by Jason Patfield, directed by Michael Schmid and John Bienasz.13 Contents hide * 1 The Cryptkeeper Five in Published Books * 2 Press Coverage * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Albums ** 3.2 Split EPs ** 3.3 Compilation Appearances * 4 References The Cryptkeeper Five in Published Booksedit CK5 were reviewed in the 2009 book Music to Die For by Mick Mercer, published by Cherry Red Books, as part of that book's sub-titular international "Last Great Underground Scene."14 Gary Wien, a New Jersey music journalist who specializes in writing about the music of his home state, included the Cryptkeeper Five's 2006 full length The Rise of the Palace Depression as one of the top 100 disks of the decade 2001-2010, alongside offerings by artists such as Bruce Springsteen, My Chemical Romance, Fountains of Wayne, andBouncing Souls, in his book Are You Listening?15 The CK5 song "Sweet Baby Jane" was likewise listed as the 72nd 16 greatest Garden State offering of the same decade. The book was the product of 6 months of research for Wien, during which time he listened to over 2,200 releases by New Jersey artists.17 Fitting for a band that has been so inspired by some of its famous alumni, CK5 is one of many bands whose logo can be found represented among the collection of graffiti and stickers on the walls of CBGB in the coffee table book CBGB: Decades of Graffiti by Christopher D. Salyers.18 The band played the legendary club regularly during the time that both entities were extant. Press Coverageedit Steppin' Out Magazine/ Jersey Style columnist Josh Davidson has written that CK5 "plays a new brand of rock, drawing from some of its rawest composers like Chuck Berry, Eddie Cochran and Joey Ramone.5 " Ray Lujan of influential punk rock periodical Maximum Rock n' Roll included CK5's Unbeatable Cry CD as one of his top 10 recent recordings in the March 28, 2012 issue.19 Dan Armonaitis of Spartanburg Herald compared the band to The Dictators and Iggy and the Stooges.7 A writer for the Trentonian referred to CK5 as "punk-a-billy giants".20 Scott Cronick from The Press of Atlantic City opined that "when it comes down to it, there's nothing really ordinary about The Cryptkeeper Five".21 Jose Diaz of Ink 19 magazine noted that Johnny Ott has a "Elvis-by-way-of-the Misfits" bearing, and described the band's music as having a "muscular, loud, and fast garage punk sound with rockabilly influences."22 Discographyedit Albumsedit Split EPsedit Compilation Appearancesedit Referencesedit # Jump up^ Greaser, Graveyard. (2012-02-29) Graveyard Greaser Gang: The Cryptkeeper Five - The Unbeatable Cry. Graveyard-greaser-gang.blogspot.com. Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ 13 Questions: Johnny of The Cryptkeeper Five. The Death Rattle (2012-09-21). Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Welcome to the Elvis Information Network. Elvisinfonet.com (2004-09-20). Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ Cryptkeeper Five | Zac Clark, Rocker Tycoon. Rockertycoon.wordpress.com. Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Cryptkeeper Five | Trenton Makes ... The World Takes | Interview. Chorusandverse.com (2010-06-21). Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ Tales from the Shadows of your soul: Rising from the ashes with Cryptkeeper Five. Talesfromtheshadows.blogspot.com (2007-01-01). Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Cryptkeeper Five keeps evolving. GoUpstate.com. Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ Greaser, Graveyard. (2012-02-18) Graveyard Greaser Gang: Interview with The Cryptkeeper Five 31.07.2009. Graveyard-greaser-gang.blogspot.com. Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ http://www.chorusandverse.com/content.php?id=20021012A # Jump up^ The Cryptkeeper Five w/ Honah Lee | The Mill | Music. Charleston City Paper. Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ http://www.bandsintown.com/TheCryptkeeperFive # Jump up^ The Cryptkeeper Five | New Music And Songs. MTV (2006-10-23). Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1230591/fullcredits?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm # Jump up^ Mercer, Mick (February 1, 2009). Music to Die For: The International Guide to Today's Extreme Music Scene. Cherry Red Books. ISBN 190144726X. # Jump up^ Wien, Gary (June 10, 2011). Are You Listening? The Top 100 Albums of 2001-2010 by New Jersey Artists. Gary Wien. ISBN 0983685711. # Jump up^ Wien, Gary (June 10, 2011). Are You Listening? The Top 100 Albums of 2001-2010 by New Jersey Artists. Gary Wien. p. 212. ISBN 0983685711. # Jump up^ Jersey Shore Author Says Forget Snooki, New Jersey Is About The Music ::Gary Wien News. antiMusic.com (2011-05-29). Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ Salyers, Christopher (September 28, 2006). CBGB: Decades of Graffiti. Mark Batty Publisher. pp. 13–14. ISBN 0977282759. # Jump up^ MRR (2012-03-28). "Top Tens From MRR #347". Maximum Rock N'Roll. Retrieved 2015-03-22. # Jump up^ On the Beat. Trentonian.com (2015-03-19). Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ Cronick, Scott (2002-09-20). "Music defines tales of the cryptkeeper five". press of Atlantic City. Retrieved 2015-03-22. # Jump up^ Diaz, Julio. (2000-08-10) The Independents. Ink 19. Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b The Cryptkeeper Five | Discography. AllMusic (2004-05-11). Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ Album Profile: The Cryptkeeper Five - the unbeatable cry. Blowupradio.tripod.com. Retrieved on 2015-03-23. # Jump up^ http://www.ox-fanzine.de/web/rev/56500/reviews.207.html # Jump up^ http://www.ox-fanzine.de/web/rev/80150/reviews.207.html # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Cryptkeeper Five, The Discography at Discogs. Discogs.com. Retrieved on 2015-03-23.